Lost Memory
by Kikki Kapoor
Summary: A wounded woman, found by Aaron Hotchner in the park, giving riddles to him and his team. Who is she and why are there no traces of her anywhere. Hotch and she are getting closer every day and then she's afraid to find out who she really is, because she maybe does not like it.
1. Lost Memory

**Lost Memories**

Aaron Hotchner watched his son Jack on the swing at the playground in the park. The five year old boy showed his dad, how high he can swing all by himself.  
"You're doing great!" he shouted at him and smiled. Something came into the mind of the boy and he jumped off the swing to run to a park bank. Then the boy came to him.  
"Dad, I think the woman over their needs help." Jack told him.  
Like always when something seems suspicious Aaaron told his son to stay put. Slowly he walks to the woman. She wear a light brown coat, to warm for this season, it was almost June. Her brown, long hair was disheveled and looked like she sat here for hours. She seems apathic. When he approached her, he saw a bleeding wound on her right forehead.  
"Miss, are you okay?" He spoke to her softly. No reaction. To not scare her, he kneeled down in front of her and touched her arm gently. "Miss, do you need help? Should I call someone to pick you up?"  
No reaction as well. He stood up and reached for his mobile to dial 911.  
"Who am I?" She whispered.

Half an hour later Aaron stood in the floor of the hospital to wait for the doctor to finish his physical check-up on the unidentified woman. Like always when his work at the BAU gets into his time with his son he felt guilty. He was so thankful that the boy was more understandingly then other kids at his age. Also that he loved to be with his aunt and her family helped Hotch to deal with his guilt. Since Haley was dead Jessica was a big help in his life.  
His mobile rang. His colleague David Rossis number appeared on the display. "David, any news on the fingerprints I send you?" he asked instead of a hallo.  
"Nothing. The prints and the photo are dead leads. No passport, driving license, no library identity card. Garcia is still looking." Agent Rossi replied.  
"There must be something. She doesn't look like a homeless or someone who switched through the system. Actually her clothes were from high quality."  
"Anything about her condition?"  
"No, still no news." Aaron said. "I can't leave her here alone, she was so scared." He explained.  
He saw a doctor coming and hung up.

The doctor introduced himself as Doctor Singh. He explained that the memory loss of the woman could have caused by the hit on her head, or maybe by a psychic trauma. "We found traces of physical mistreatment and rape." The doctor explained to him. "Right now her condition is stable and there's no need for her to stay in the hospital. She is really scared about all the people around her and she's asking for you since she arrived. Do you think you could keep her near you for the next days? She seems to feel save with you and maybe when her mind calms down she starts to remember."  
"Yeah, sure, whatever it takes." Aaron answered.  
"Once I've forgot." Doctor Singh said. "She definitely gave birth to a child a few years ago."  
Before Aaron pick up the woman he called Garcia, the technical analyst of the BAU. "Garcia, the woman was a mother. I don't know how old the kid is, but I hope that someone will report her missing. Keep searching."  
"Your wish is my command." Garcia replied and hung up and Aaron knew that Penelope Garcie would turn every little stone around to find out who the woman was.

After a long talk with the psychiatrist what he has to consider, Aaron took the woman to his apartment. His experience with murders, sadists and rapist made him imagine, what she had gone through. And he has to ask himself, if it wasn't better, that she couldn't remember.  
"So here we are." He said to her and opened the door to his guestroom. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll pick up Jack from his aunt and I'll be back in a few minutes." She wasn't talking since they left the hospital and still now she only nodded to him to show him, that she understood.  
When he came back with his son he found her sitting on the bed, starring the same way she was when he found her. But now she reacted when she recognized him. His son moved to her very gently.  
"How's your name?" he asked her while he was climbing up the bed to sit beside her. Aaron wanted to say something, but she was faster. "I don't know." Then her behavior changed in a way, which made him see, that she was a mother who can shield her true emotions away from her kids. She smiled to Jack. "What name you would give me?"  
The young boy looked to his dad, to have his approval.  
"I think I would call you Katie." He said after his father nodded to him.  
"Mr. Hotchner, what do you think?" she asked.  
Aaron smiled. "Please call me Aaron. And I think Katie is a pretty name."  
She offered Jack her hand and he took it. "Hello, my name is Katie. Nice to meet you, Jack."  
"Nice to meet you Katie." He giggled. Then he gave her his teddy bear. "And this is Bo."  
Katie shook the hand of Bo.  
"I think I should make some dinner for us." Suggested Aaron and Jake jumped off the bed.  
"I want spaghetti!" he shouted and ran into the kitchen. Aaron smiled at his son.  
"Thanks for letting me stay with you. " Katie whispered to him.  
"It's no problem."  
"I'm a stranger to you." She admitted. "So am I to me."  
She looked around the room. Her eyes get caught by the wardrobe. "I don't even have clothes to change." Tears wetted her cheeks when she finally realized her situation. Aaron went to her and kneeled down, like he did in the park. He reached for her hands and made her look into his eyes.  
"You are a stranger to me. So am I to you. I'm willing to help you through this, if you let me. We will find your past." When he saw in her dark brown eyes, something in him warned him not to get to involved with this.


	2. A New Day

**A New Day**

After a short night Katie woke up at 5 am in the morning. She felt horrible, knew that she had nightmares, but still couldn't remember them.  
Teddy Bo was placed besides her. Jack gave it to her last night before he went to bed. The little boy was a sweetheart like his dad. They both gave their best to distract her, but when she was alone, she started to ask herself again and again and how she could forget her entire life.  
Did she have a boyfriend? There was no sign of a wedding ring, so she concludes that she wasn't married. And why couldn't find the Team of Aaron find any trace of her life? She surely went to some school, college or work. Did she have friends that were missing her? Or a family?  
She decided that the thoughts wouldn't help her right now. They only made her a headache.  
To distract herself, Katie went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Surprised she recognized that she could make great pancakes.

After that she started to bake muffins and when she found the ingredients for potato casserole she made it also.  
Two hours later Aaron found the cooking Katie in a messy kitchen.  
"I think I remember how to make delicious meals." She said to him with a grin and offered him a plate with pancakes. With a loud hurray Jack stormed into the kitchen.  
"I want pancakes, too!" he said to Katie.

After they finished breakfast and cleaned the kitchen together they drove to the BAU office. Aaron was ordered to stay home with the victim, but he wanted at least to take a few files home with him.  
"Hey buddy!" Derek Morgan welcomed Jack and gave him a high-five when they entered the office. The rest of the Team assembled around their boss.  
"Guys, I want you to meet Katie." He introduced the shy woman. "This is SSA Rossi, Morgan, Jereau and Blake. And this is Dr. Reid and our technical analyst Garcia."  
"So you remember your name?" Agent Jereau asked her curious.  
Katie shook her head and Aaron answered: "No, Jack gave her that name."  
The little boy looked proud to the others.  
"That's a pretty name for a pretty woman." Agent Rossi replied.  
"Katie makes the best pancakes in the world." Told him Jack and whispered conspiratorially to him: "Better then Dads."  
"If that is possible." The best friend of his father laughed.

Hotch went to Garcia. "Did you find something new?" he asked her quietly.  
"I'm sorry boss. I matched her photo with yearbooks, driving license, several identity cards, but I found nothing. And there were no new missing reports since yesterday so far."  
Aaron knew it was only one day, but he was already frustrated. The doctor told him he needed patience. It could take weeks for her to recover. She didn't know which kind of injuries she had and the doctor also told her not, that she was a mother. Doctor Singh told him, she had to find out by her own time. But his gut feeling told him something was wrong and he didn't know, if he could give her enough time.  
"That's a SIG Sauer P226." He heard her say to Morgan and turned around.  
"Do you remember something?"  
"Nothing particular, I just know what's that gun is and how to take it apart."  
Rossi reached for the gun, removed the magazine and gave it to her. "Show it."  
Within thirty seconds the gun was ripped in its single parts.  
"That was fast." Agent Blake said. She looked surprised like the others from the team.  
A minute later the gun was in one piece again.  
"Maybe we should try something else." Rossi suggested with a look to Hotch.  
They went down to the shooting stand of the FBI. Again Morgan handed his gun over to Katie. And like the cooking she fired at every target like she had done this multiple times.  
After the magazine was empty Katie looked shocked to Aaron. She was scared and he decided it was enough for that day.  
"Maybe we should go home and get some rest." Carefully he took the gun from her and gave it back to Morgan.

Later in the evening Aaron sat besides Katie on his couch. She barely spoke a word since they got home. Jack could convince her to tell him a good night story. But now she just sat there in pondering silence.  
He had organized some clothes for her, so she could change in something more comfortable. Right now she wore sweatpants from Haley's sister and one of his t-shirts. The cup of tea he made for her went cold without she had drunk a sip.  
"Are you okay?" he asked her. Her sad eyes made him even more frustrated. Katie had such a wonderful smile. He saw it often this morning when she was goofing around with Jack. He would love to make her smile again.  
"Honest, I don't know." She answered. "I'm always thinking, what kind of woman I am. A shooting housewife? With a wooden spoon in one hand and a gun in the other? Or Am I a contract killer with the passion of cooking?"  
"Maybe you're just a police officer with the passion of cooking." He suggested with a smile. He couldn't help himself, but he had to reach for her hands. These were cold as ice and he rubbed them softly to warm them up.  
"Or maybe I'm a secret agent." She joked. But Aaron had the same idea this morning in the office and he let Garcia follow this lead.  
"You really think I could be a secret agent?" she asked him surprised.  
"Right now I only know that you are an amazing woman. You're great with Jack, after that short time he adores you. I don't think you are a bad person. But that would be an explanation why we couldn't find anything about you so far. "  
His mobile rang. "JJ, any news?" he asked his colleague.  
"A dead man was found near the place you found Katie. This could be coincidence. Morgan and Reid are on their way to find out. I'll keep you updated." She told him.  
Aaron looked to Katie. She was so anxious right now, that he decided to tell her nothing before they knew more about the dead man.


	3. The Dead Man

**Thanks for all of you who is reading the story. It feels amazing after the long time without writing finally find a flow for a story. I hope you enjoy the reading as much as I enjoy the writing.  
I this chapter Hotch and Katie gets a little bit closer. They are on the right way I think ;-)**

**I don't own Criminal Minds**

**The Dead Man**

Two days later Rossi called Hotch while he was in the zoo with Jack and Katie. "Aaron, I think you should join us in the office."  
For a brief moment Aaron thought about to let Jack and Katie do the tour alone, but he noticed her fearful look when they run into a big group of people. He was sorry that he had to cancel the visit, it was more fun then he had for month.  
It took more than forty five minutes through the traffic to get to the FBI-Building. Jack had fallen asleep in his child safety seat.  
"You don't have to wake him. I'll stay with him in the car." Katie offered and Aaron smiled thankfully to her.  
The whole team was in the conference room when he stepped in.  
"You look relaxed." Derek Morgan joked and JJ added: "That unexpected holidays are doing miracles on you, you're not looking tired." Aaron overheard that hint on account of his late nights at work.  
"What do you have?"  
Garcia pressed the button on the remote control and the dead man they found nearby the park appeared on the screen.  
"Vadim Bogdanow, right hand of Michail Petuchow." She started.  
"The Russian mafia boss?" Reid interrupted and Blake asked: "What is he in? Drugs, prostitution, murder and nobody can catch him, because he always has people around him, who help him out?"  
"Exactly that is Petuchow." Garcia pressed another button and the screen was changing to a picture which showed Bogdanow alive, made by a security camera of a bank opposite the park.  
"Vadim Bagdanow was in custody several times, mostly for aggravated assault. He never went to prison." The screen changed again. It showed another picture of the dead man. "The pathology report says that he was strangled and the murder must have known what he or she was doing."  
"So it could be done by a woman?" Hotch asked.  
"A woman or a small person with small hands." She replied. Then she went on in with the report. "Also the pathologist found female DNA. The guy had sex before he was murdered. And here are the worst news. The DNA matched with the DNA of Katie."  
"That means he is the guy who raped and mistreated her." JJ didn't ask a question, it was more formal. They all knew what it meant.  
"If she is involved with the Russian mafia, we have to be much more careful." Morgan said.  
JJ agreed. "And we definitively can't go on the news as we planned. If she is in trouble, we would hand her to the mafia right away."  
"Ok guys that mean we have to find out what Petuchow and Bagdanow were doing for the last several weeks. And if there is any trace to Katie." Hotch ordered the team. Rossi recognized that his voice was tense and he joined his friend. "You like her?" he asked Hotch when the others can't hear him. The look Aaron gave Rossi said everything. "For a long time I see Jack happy like a kid in his age should be. He already loves her."  
"The way to the heart of a single father is through the heart of his son." David said, intimate that Hotchs heart was more involved like he would admit right now.  
They heard a gasp from the door. There stood Katie, shaking and with panic in her eyes, which lay still on the showing picture of the dead Bagdanow.

Katie couldn't remember how she got back to the apartment. The first thing she recognized was Jack, lying beside her, Teddy Bo in his arms and sleeping like a little angel. She tried to get up, but still felt a little dizzy. A few attempts later she was sure that her legs would finally bring her to the kitchen to drink some water.  
It seemed that Aaron had the same idea. "Hey, feeling better?" he asked her with a worried expression on his face.  
"The floor is still moving under my feet." She tried to joke.  
"I had to call the doctor; he gave you a mild sedative."  
Because she couldn't stand still she grabbed the teapot and started to make to tea.  
"I was pretty freaking out do I?" The memory of the picture still made her feel weak and her hands started to shiver. Quickly she put water in the pot and put it on the stove.  
"Where there any memories coming back in that moment?" Aaron knew that he might be went too far, but he had to know.  
"It's not clear. It's like I'm standing before a door, I can hear what's on the other side, but I still can't go in and I'm afraid I get the wrong picture." She tried to explain her feelings.  
"When I saw that picture, I knew that I know that man. And I think he did something bad to me." Flashbacks of the rape turned up in her mind.  
"He can't harm you anymore." Aaron approached to her. His touch switched her out from the panic attack. With tears in the eyes Katie looked at him. "Why doesn't that make me feel better?"  
For the first time since they met she wanted to be hold. He made her feel safe. Without thinking she fled in his arms and he was holding her as long as she needed.


	4. First Date

**So here we are again. Now we are getting a little bit more romantic in this chapter. Hope you like it.  
Gracias, Thanks and Danke for reading :-***

**First Date**

The next day Jack visited his aunt for an overnight stay, so Aaron took Katie on a walk at the Potomac River. The sun was shining and it was warm enough to let the jackets in the car. Since yesterday they tried to avoid touching each other, but right now for Aaron it seemed to be the right way to hold her hand. The sun made Katie's hair look golden and when she closed her eyes to feel the sunrays on her face she looked even more beautiful. The wound on her forehead was almost gone.  
For a while they walked silently side by side. After some time Katie started to talk.  
"Yesterday I was sure I would never find any peace again. But right now, being with you…" she stopped, not able to explain her feelings.  
Aaron wasn't sure what to answer, so he only clasped softly her hand.  
"The worst thing for me is," she started again, "that I now have this memories. And no others. I don't know how my first date was, my prom and my first kiss. Did I have a loving family or was my childhood a mess? We are the summary of our experiences, but I have none, so I'm no one?"  
Aaron made her stop. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "You are not no one. You are the most amazing woman I met for a long time. You need to have patience."

In the evening Aaron had a surprise for Katie. His mobile rang and he sneaked to the door.  
"I hope she likes it." JJ whispered while she handed a packet over to him.  
"Thank you JJ. I couldn't do this without you."  
He closed the door carefully. Then he went to Katie's room. She was lying on her bed when he entered.  
"It's almost time for dinner?" she asked him.  
"Not yet. And I thought we go out for dinner tonight." He gave her that packet. "You have half an hour to get ready. I'll pick you up. It's a first date."  
Katie found a wonderful black dress with matching high heels in the box. It took her ten minutes to finally put it on. Like promised twenty minutes later Aaron knocked on her door. He had a red rose in his hand.  
"You look amazing!" he said admiring.  
"You look quite nice too." She replied. He wore a black suit and a dark blue shirt and she could smell his after shave.  
"Are you ready?" he asked her and offered her his hand.

Aaron took Katie to a nice Italian restaurant. The pasta was delicious and Aaron led the conversation. He told her about his work he was addicted to. Katie understood his stand. She thought she would be probably the same.  
"It must be hard to see all the freaks out there and to try to raise Jack with a feeling of safety." She said to him.  
"Sometimes it is. But my work it is to make the world safe around him. Jack is a smart little boy. He went through so much; he heard the shot when his mom died. He was very secretive the last time, but with you became a normal kid."  
"So you think I can't be a bad person, because your son loves me." She smiled at him. And then she joked: "That's only because my pancakes are better than yours." They both laughed.  
The evening went quite well. After the dessert they made a walk through the starlit night before they get back home.  
"Thanks for this wonderful night." Katie thanked Aaron at the doorstep of his apartment.  
"You think it was an appropriate first date?" he asked her when he secured the door behind them.  
"Definitely. This memory I'll carry forever in my heart." Slowly he approached near to her. One hand of him runs through her hair, while the other touched gently her cheek. "Maybe I should take care that you have one more sweet memory." He whispers right before his lips found hers to a tentative kiss. It was an innocent kiss, but Aaron knew, that would make things much more complicated for him. He didn't know who of the deepened the kiss. She put her hands around his neck and he could feel her shivering when his tongue started to explore her mouth. But then, from one moment to the other, she got stiffened and stepped back. "I'm sorry Aaron, but I'm not ready yet." She tried to explain.  
"That's no problem. Take your time. I only want to be near you." He said.  
This night they slept in his bed. He held her till she fell asleep and then he watched her, captured in her nightmares. It would be a long way for her to recover completely.  
It was after 3 o'clock in the morning, when he woke up in sudden. Katie got anxious again. She mumbled something in her sleep and he needed a few moments till he understands what she repeated over and over again.  
Rose….


	5. Remember

******Sorry that you had to wait. In this chapter Katie is going to find out who she is. And I had to update the other chapters, because I made Jacks aunt his sister, but I meant her sister. Have fun!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Remembering**

On the next morning Aaron had to go to the BAU to catch up with his team. Because he didn't want to let Katie alone at home and Jack just called to ask if she wanted to join him and aunt Jessi by an ice cream, he took her to his wife's sister.  
An hour later he went into the conference room to his waiting team.  
"I had to dig very deep to find some information about Michail Petuchow. He is under observation of the FBI." Garcia told the others. "All of his files are sealed."  
"How did you get your hands on it?" Spencer Reid asked her, already knowing the answer.  
"I did what I had to do." She simply said with a look at her chief. He knew that this could cause some problems with the director.  
Penelope showed them a few images of Petuchow in San Diego. On the most of them he was with adults, probably making business, but then there was a picture with a maybe seven year old girl. It looked like he picked her up from school.  
"She looks like Katie." David Rossi mentioned.  
Garcia nodded. "That's because she is her daughter." She explained. "And Katie's name isn't Katie."  
Aaron felt his heart pounding against his chest. Garcia didn't notice anything and went on. "Her name is Amy Warren. She was a witness in a murder case a year ago in San Diego. Petuchow shot two FBI-Agents, who were close to nail him because of dealing with drugs and human trafficking. Amy was on her way home, when her car had a breakdown near Harbor Island Drive Park. She saw how he shot the man and pushed them into the river." The pictures of the two dead Agents appeared on the screen. Aaron knew one of them from his time in Seattle, but couldn't remember his name.  
"The FBI took her and her daughter in witness protection programs, eliminated any information about her, gave her a new identity and moved her to a small town in Texas. After four month they figured out that Petuchow knew where they were and they moved them again. For six month she and her daughter lived in Miami with an FBI-Agent on her site. His name was William Cunningham." The picture of Cunningham replaced the other Agents. "He was found dead four weeks ago. And Amy and her daughter couldn't get found till…"  
"Till I found Amy in the Park." Hotch completed her sentence.  
"What's the name of her daughter?" Derek asked Garcia. She answered simultaneously with Aaron.  
"Rose."  
The team looked surprised to him. "How do you know?" Rossi wanted to know.  
"Katie….Amy mumbled the name in her sleep last night." He explained, noticing immediately the look of his best friends face and from the others. Before they could ask any questions his mobile rang. It was Jessica.  
"Hotch, you should come here. I think Katie is starting to remember something. She is shaking and I can't calm her down. I think she only didn't run away because Jack holds her hand. We are at home now."  
"I'm on my way!"  
Aaron was proud of his son. He was so sensitive with others that he knows instinctively what to do.

He needed less than twenty minutes to his sister-in-law. When he entered the apartment Amy sat in the living room on the couch, cuddling with Jack.  
"Dad!" the little boy shouted when he saw his father. "Katie was scared, so I did what you always do when I'm scared." He explained and looked very happy, that he found a solution to the problem.  
"That's great buddy. But would you please go to Aunt Jessi, so that I can talk to Katie."  
Jack nodded. He gave Katie a kiss on her cheek what made her smile. "Thanks Jack." She said to him.  
She looked at him and when he vanished to another room, than her eyes wandered to Aaron. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." She started. Aaron saw that she had cried. Traces of tears were on her cheeks. With his finger he wiped them gently away, after he sat down besides her. "You don't have to be sorry."  
For a moment they both say nothing, only looked in each other's eyes.  
"Jessica mentioned you remember something." He said to her after a while.  
Katie sighed. "I remember everything. Or to be more precise most of it."

An hour later there were back at the office. Aaron had to brief his team, but first he had to talk to the director.  
He ran into Director Erin Strauss's office. "Why the hell didn't you say that Amy was in the witness protection program of the FBI?" he yelled at her.  
Erin Strauss didn't look surprised over his angry break-out. She waited till he closed the door.  
"I figured out who she is only two days ago. I was going to tell you."  
"You should have told me right away!"  
"Maybe. But first I had to clear up a few things."  
"And what?" Aaron asked angrily.  
Strauss knew that Hotch would understand. "How does Petuchow found out about Amy?" She asked him, " We never told him who our principal witness was. They never met in person. And then that he found Amy and her daughter in Texas. We eliminated every trace of her and Rose. They got a completely new past and only six people knew about that."  
Immediately Aaron calmed down and he started to think like an FBI-Agent. "That means somebody had to tell Petuchow who and where she were."  
Strauss nodded. "And that could be only someone from the inside. We took every precaution to keep her save, that's why only five others besides me knew about her. And one of him is dead."

Aaron was more than worried when he reached the conference room. His team was already in there and they made small talk to Amy. They all became quiet when he entered.  
"All what we are talking about has to stay between us. There is no one to trust outside these rooms." He started right away. "Not even Strauss wants to be informed. In this case we are on our own from now."


	6. Investigations

**Thank you all for staying with me and for writing the nice reviews.  
My vacations are over, so the time between the chapters could be a little bit longer. :-***

**Investigations**

The Team looked very confused. So Aaron explained: "As you all know Amy is in the witness protection program of the FBI. After her first new identity was discovered, Cunningham was assigned to stay near to her and protect her."  
"He taught me how to handle the P226, he gave me the pistol three month ago, because he thought somebody was watching us. Will trained me; he made sure that I was ready to protect me and my daughter." Amy interrupted.  
"And he was right. Four weeks ago somebody broke into their house. When Amy woke up the unsubs had Rose already abducted from her room and Cunningham laid dead on the floor. A man hit her from behind, but not hard enough to knock her out. Because of her training Amy fought hard, could finally reached her pistol and shot the unsub into his leg. He fled into a car, a Transporter, and they drove away." Aaron looked concerned to Amy. To hear all this again brought her to the edge. He could see the tears in her eyes. But she was brave enough to try to complete the story.  
"I hadn't a number to call, because Will did all that, and I couldn't call the police, because he also said there is no one to trust. I grabbed my stuff and made me on my way to Quantico to find someone at the FBI to help. When I arrived here, I had enough time to think about my situation. I finally decided to try to contact Petuchow to tell him, I wouldn't talk in court; I just wanted my girl back." Now the tears found their way and Aaron wished he could hold her in his arms. But right now the understanding touch from JJ had to be adequate. He took over the conversation.  
"She saw a warehouse, which was under observation of the FBI, in the files Cunningham had in the house and over that information she made contact with some guys who work for Petuchow. He let her know that somebody would come to bring her to Rose. That's when Bogdanow showed up. But he wasn't there to bring her anywhere, he had the order to murder her."  
"So he decided he could have some fun before he ended her life." JJ guessed.  
Aaron nodded. "You're right. But somehow she came out of this situation."  
"That's all still blurry." Amy said. "I remember the rape, but then something hit me and after that I have no Idea how I came to the park bank."  
"So if Hotch hadn't found you.." Penelope started and Amy ended: "…I probably would be found by Petuchows men and I would be dead by now. So would Rose."  
"We think Rose is safe as long as Amy is alive." Aaron explained.  
"Petuchow uses Rose as leverage." Derek mentioned and JJ added, looking at Amy: "They know as long as they have Rose, you'll not talk."  
Then Penelope remembered something. She looked into the file in her hand. "The crime scene investigation says, that nearby Bogdanows body were traces found that looked like of someone who limped."  
"Maybe it was Bogdanow who was shot by Amy." Blake suggested. But Amy shook her head. "He was walking normal when he came to me that day." Thinking about that made her upset.  
"Or he wasn't alone there and his company checked on him after he was murdered." Derek looked to Amy and then to Rossi who said: "Or murdered him by himself."  
Aaron saw that Amy needed a break. But first they had to talk about the security breach.  
"Besides Cunningham there were five people who knew about Amy." He told them.  
"So we have five suspects." Dave noticed.  
"And one of the five is Strauss." Aaron explained why his boss didn't wanted to get involved in the investigation.  
"We are investigating against her?" JJ asked.  
"We are investigating in every direction." Was Aaron's short answer. He gave everyone of the team a list with the other names. "This must be confidential. We must be very careful. If we are suspecting the wrong guy, that could be critical for us and for him. So find out what ever you can and we meet again tomorrow at eight o'clock."

On the way home Aaron hold Amy's hand the whole time. Even when they picked up Jack from his aunt Aaron didn't stop. The little boy wasn't surprised like his aunt. He just grabbed the other hand of Amy, smiling to her.  
Later that evening he helped his dad making the dinner by chopping the carrots.  
"Dad, does Katie have to go away?" he wanted to know.  
"Her name is Amy, we talked about that, didn't we?" he said to his son softly.  
Jack nodded. "Do you think you can make her stay? I mean here with us?" he enquired.  
"I don't know." Aaron answered honestly. "She makes a great breakfast, right?" he smiled to his son.  
"I like her very much." The boy told his father seriously.  
"So do I, buddy."

Amy sat in her room and listened to the conversation between father and son. Aaron was a great father and she felt so comfortable around him and Jack that she wished, she wouldn't remember her past. It was all so complicated.  
"Dinner is ready in a minute." Aaron appeared suddenly in her door. He recognized her sad face. "Are you all right?"  
Amy stood up and went to him. For a brief moment he holds her in his arms, kissed her on her forehead. "We will find Rose." He said to her. Amy couldn't answer. She felt guilty for not telling him everything. She knew she had to. Soon.


	7. Family

**Hello everybody! In this chapter you find out a bit about Amy and about the five suspects. Have fun!**

**Family**

It was late in the evening when David Rossi visited his friend. Jack was already in bed and Amy took a bath.  
"So, Amy and you…" Dave gets to the point outright.  
Aaron offered him a drink. That's what Dave needed after the long day, searching for Rose. And worrying about his friend.  
"I really like her." Aaron sounds if he made an excuse for his feelings.  
"You only know her for six days." Dave reminded him.  
"I know." They both didn't speak for a few moments. "But you're not here to tell me for how long I know Amy, I suppose."  
"No. I couldn't stop thinking about something that didn't fit in the picture." Dave said. Then he explained: "Why doesn't Petuchow hide Rose in a warehouse, or somewhere where nobody can see her. Why taking her to school?"  
"Because he is the uncle and I told her, if something like this will happen, he will take care of her." Amy's suddenly appearance in the door increased Aaron's heartbeat. Her hair was wet from the bath and he could smell the flower bubble bath they bought for her yesterday. She was covered in his bathrobe and right now he wanted Rossi to leave. But he knew that would not happen.  
"Maybe you should go dress up before we discuss this. I'm making us tea." That was the best he could do in this situation. Dave followed him into the kitchen.  
"Do you trust her?" he asked him.  
Aaron didn't say a word. His gut told him from the beginning this could be complicated. But right now, after the dark months after Haley's death, he felt alive with her. She needed him and he needed her. Jack loved her. That can't be all wrong.  
"You know I'm the happiest friend when you're in love again." Rossi said to him softly.  
"But you think Amy isn't the right one."  
"I think before we didn't know what's going on, you should be very careful."

Ten minutes later they sat together in the living room. Amy sat besides Hotch, knowing his friend was trying to profile her right now. So she decided to start from the beginning.  
"I met Alexej eight years ago at a cooking class. He was a lawyer; I was an office clerk, both bored by our lives and looking for a hobby. After four weeks the class ended and we decided to perfect our new capability at our homes. Two month later I was pregnant. It wasn't planed, but we both were happy about the baby. I never met anybody of his family. He said to me there were bad people and that his father and his older brother made his life complicated whenever he met them. But one day his brother Michail stood before our doors. Rose was a year old. Since then he came over from time to time, spends time with us. Alexej was concerned, but wouldn't tell me why. When Rose was three she had a place in the kindergarten I found a job at the San Diego Police Department in the office. So I found out about the Petuchow family. It was hard to believe, Alex was a good man and he tried always to help people. I think he tried to make up the things his family made wrong. And then, a day before Rose's fifth birthday he broke up with me. From one day to another he just said he couldn't handle a family right now and he had to leave. Two days later he was found dead in the San Diego River. They said it was suicide, but I don't believe that. He must have found out something horrible, something his brother killed him for." Tears were running down her face. "I found a trace of dead people around Michail, but whenever the police get close to him, somebody near to them died and they stopped the investigations, evidence was disappearing." She stopped and looked to Aaron. "I couldn't let him leave with the murder of his brother. I contacted the FBI and started to work with Robert Harsen."  
Aaron understood. He would have chased Foyet to the end of the world for what he did to Haley.  
"Isn't Robert Harsen the superior of Strauss?" Dave asked Hotch surprised. Aaron nodded. Robert Harsen was also on the list he gave his team. But when he started to work with Amy almost two years ago, he couldn't be the mole. He probably would have told Petuchow as soon as possible about the plans and Michail Petuchow could have killed her at her home, he knew where she lived.  
"Yes he is." Answered Amy. "I needed three month to earn the trust of Michail, so that he told me about what he called business. But he said I had to stay out of it. For a killer he was very protective with me and Rose. I never saw him doing something wrong. I followed him that day and saw it happen. I made some pictures, too. If I had known that he would kill these FBI Agents, I would have called for help. But I was there, because a ship was coming and I had information that there would be new girls for one of his brothel. I wanted that to be over, got back to a normal live with Rose, but when the FBI arrested Michail he knew that something was going on. Harsen said I have to go into witness protection program till the day Petuchow is sentenced."

The next day the team swapped their information's.  
"Ted Benett is responsible for the new identities of the witnesses. He made sure that there was no trace of Amy Warren and he created the two other identities, Megan Ryan with her daughter Ruthie and Susan Smith with her daughter Regan. I get through his past, his bank accounts, but nothing suspicious yet." Penelope told the others.  
"Next on the list is Marc Collister." Derek Morgan said to the others and showed the others a picture. "He is the chief of the Witness Protection Program. He also has a clean slate. "  
Hotch looked at his file. "What about Rodrigez Hermandez?"  
JJ changed the picture on the screen. "Rodrigez Hermandez is a police officer in Miami. He didn't know a thing about Amy and Rose till Cunningham contacted him to help him out while he was investigating how Petuchow find out about the whereabouts."  
"That makes no sense." Rossi said to the others. "One of them must be the one who give away the information's to Petuchow."  
"What about Robert Harsen?" Blake asked.  
But Rossi shook his head. "He started to work with Amy two years ago. If he was involved Amy would have been killed at San Diego then."  
"Than there is only Strauss on the list." JJ mentioned with a look to Aaron and the others.


	8. Strauss

******Here is the next chapter. Thx for the reviews :)**

**Strauss**

The expression on Alex Blakes face did not bode well. Aaron recognized the change in her immediately.  
"What?" he asked her.  
All of the team members saw that the new Agent in the team felt uncomfortable.  
"There was this case, must be 1999 or 2000, she was on. I was in another unit, so I only heard about it. She was in San Diego to investigate a number of serial murders by young Jane Does who appeared weekly in the Forrest around the city. Strauss followed the trace to Sergej Petuchow."  
"The father of Alexej and Michail." Rossi interrupted and Reid asked: "Didn't he die two years ago?"  
"Yes, he died in a car accident two years ago, must be around the time when Alexej died too." Garcia told the others.  
"But that time when Strauss finally had enough evidence to bring him to jail she was abducted by the men of Petuchow senior. I don't know what happened, but only three days later she was found healthy and safe in the Forrest, where the Jane Doe's were found dead before. She arrests a guy named Li Chong, the head of a Chinese gang and handed him and the evidence nobody knows where it came from over to the police. "  
"Garcia, I want you to find out what happened in San Diego." Aaron ordered the technical analyst with an angry voice. Penelope didn't take it personally, she just jumped up from her chair and went to her office.  
"Since Strauss knows what we are doing, we finally can interview her about this." He looked at Dave who nodded to him. "I'll bring her in."  
"And you," he looked to the rest of his team, "look for something we perhaps missed about the other suspects."

David Rossi had to call Strauss in a Meeting with the heads of the FBI and tell her, that he wanted to speak with her. She didn't sound surprised.  
When she finally found her way into his office, Aaron was gone. Dave convinced him that it would be better he would spent the time with Amy and Jack. He was still angry and strained and it wouldn't be helpful.  
"I suppose you want me to talk about my connection with Petuchow?" She just started right away.  
"So you have still a connection to him?" Rossi made the counter-question.  
"I only met Sergej Petuchow when his men abducted me and hold me for three days in their captivity. And that was in 2000."  
"Why you didn't tell Agent Hotchner about this?" Rossi wanted to know. Strauss sighed.  
"Because he would suspect me from the beginning and I hoped you would find out who the mole is, before you find out about me."  
"We didn't. Right now you are the only one with a connection to Petuchow." He raised his voice a bit. "So you have to tell me why he didn't hurt you and why you didn't arrest him."

Aaron was exhausted when he got home at lunchtime. "Daddy!" Jack shouted at him and jumped into his Arms. "Amy and I backed cookies." The little boy told his father.  
"Yeah, I can smell that." He answered with a smile.  
Amy stood in the kitchen, making fresh coffee. When he entered she gave him her wonderful smile. "You look like you need one." She said and offered him a cup. Thankful he accepted it.  
His mobile rang and he went into his bedroom. "Hotchner." It was David Rossi to tell him about his interview with Director Strauss.  
"She confirmed the story Blake told us. And she explained that in the three days, she was held hostage, Petuchow showed her the evidence that he wasn't the murderer of the Jane Doe's. He had no intention to hurt or kill her; he just wanted to nail the real killer, because Li Chong tried to destroy the trust in Petuchow of his customer, whatever they are. When she promised him that she would put Chong behind bars, he let her go."  
"And you think she says the truth?" Aaron wanted to know.  
"As far as I can tell, yes. "  
Aaron rubbed with his hand over his forehead. "But someone has to be the mole at the FBI. "  
"Garcia is digging deeper and it looks like the Hermandez worked before he joined the Miami State Police as a security guard in our building."  
"She shall go through the phone records of Petuchow and Hermandez. Maybe she can find something." He hung up.  
"Is everything okay?"  
Aaron turned around when he heard the voice of Amy. She came to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped her in his arms. "It's hard to find the unsub, because if you work for the police you probably know how to hide your traces." He explained. She looked at him with her brown eyes and touched his cheek gently. "You make a great job and you will find him." She encouraged him.  
Thankful he gave her a tender kiss on her lips. It was so good to have her support.


	9. The Phone Call

**Hi guys!** **Next chapter and I hope you like it! Thanks for your reading and review! :)**

**The phone call**

The next day an exited Garcia rushed into the bullpen. "Guys, in the conference room, now!" she said while walking through the surprised BAU team. Everybody followed her, including Rossi and Hotchner who were talking in Hotch's office.  
They just touched the chair with their butts when Penelope started to explain the need of this meeting. She handed files to the team and pushed the bottom on the remote to turn the screen on.  
"I went through all the staff who worked here since Amy is in witness protection." She started. "It get to my attention that Rodriges Hermandez, who get fired because he sold minor information to the press, worked as a security guard in our building. He had huge money troubles; he lost a lot of money by stock trading and couldn't get back on his feet on his own." She stopped a moment to let the others catch up with her. "That's when he met Vadim Bogdanow."  
A list with telephone numbers appeared on the screen. One number was marked by Garcia. "Hermandez called this cell phone several times and when I matched it with the database, it turned out, that it was Bogdanows number. Look at the dates." She mentioned and looked to the screen by herself. Reid was the first who made the connection. "It's always near to the date when they moved Amy to another safe place."  
Garcia pointed with the remote at him. "Right genius. After he got fired seven month ago, he managed somehow to get a job by the Miami State Police."  
"But why did Cunningham allowed him to be there to protect Amy and Rose?" Hotch asked. "He must have known why Hermandez got fired."  
"What if thought he tried to trap Bogdanow." JJ suggested. "He knew that somebody would come for Amy and Rose."  
"Know your enemies." Rossi said.  
"Yeah." Garcia hesitated for a moment. "There is something else." She admitted, not looking pleased to have to tell the news.  
"I also found out, that Bogdanow called the house Amy lived in." She looked concerned to her chief. "The call took half an hour."  
"So somebody had a longer conversation with him." Rossi said and Hotch could see his distrust against Amy.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this." Aaron walked Amy to the interview room at the BAU. David Rossi was waiting there. Hotch knew that his friend would push her hard to find out the truth and he still wasn't sure that he wanted to know. What if she wasn't the person he got to know the last days?  
"It's okay." She said to him. "I hope that you will trust me after that the same way I trust you." That wasn't an accusation; she just said it like she really means it that way.  
"Hello Amy." Dave greeted her friendly when she entered alone. They both took a seat opposite from each other on the table. Amy looked at the big mirror she saw so many times on TV. She was wondering if Aaron was on the other side, looking at her.  
"Did Aaron tell you why I want to speak with you?" Rossi asked her.  
"No. But you look like if it is something bad for me." She suggested.  
"I don't like that I had to find out that you lied the second time to us." His voice was more tense now and he looked very carefully to the reaction of Amy.  
"I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you everything. And I said I'm sorry, but I had to make up my mind about it before I did. It wouldn't help you if I told you things I couldn't remember right." She made clear.  
"Tell me about the day Rose got abducted. From the beginning on."  
For the next half an hour she told him from her breakfast about her housework to playing with Rose and the evening with Cunningham. "He was nervous that day. When I asked him why he said he was close to find the one who was behind us. He wanted me to have my gun with me, but I had it in my room anyway. I went to bed at nine thirty with a book and fall asleep over it. I woke up because of the noise, grapped the gun, went outside and found Cunningham dead on the floor. I run to Roses room, but it was empty. I got hit on the head and all went blurry. I lost the gun, but when I fought I felt on the floor and finally I could grab it again and shoot the guy into his leg. He screamed but made his way through the door. I saw the Transporter leaving." She was about to tell more, but Rossi interrupted. "Didn't you forget something?" he asked her assertive.  
"No. That's what happened."  
"Didn't you get a call from Bogdanow?"  
Amy shook her head. "No, why should I?"  
"Because you gave him information's how to abduct Rose so she is safe now? She is not in danger right now. You said before you tried to make contact with Petuchow to tell him, that you wouldn't testify against him. If he could have abducted you too, you both would be having a nice live. "Maybe…" he assumed and looked her straight into the eyes, "…you are responsible for William Cunninghams death."  
"That's why I fought the other guy in the house. Wouldn't it be easier for me to kill Will by myself and wait for Bogdanow to get me?" she countered. "And the rape was fun too." She added sarcastical. But Rossi wasn't that easy to impress. "I don't think you got raped in the first place." He raised his voice more and more, while Amy starts shivering. That doesn't made Rossi stop. "I think you were in a relationship with Bogdanow. You met him here so that he can bring you to your daughter. You had no intention to help the FBI anymore and he could help you disappear with Rose."  
"That's ridiculous." Amy whispered.  
"Is it? Bogdanow is a good match. He is influential, rich…" Before he could end Amy shouted at him under tears. "He works for the man who murdered the father of my child. He probably murdered people too. He raped me."  
"But with whom he talked that night for half an hour on the phone?" Rossi asked her, right when Hotch walked in.  
"I don't know. It wasn't me." Amy answered crying.  
"She's got enough." Hotch told Rossi with an angry look. He knew that his friend had to push her that hard; he would have done this also, if it wasn't Amy. He had done it a thousand times.  
Gladly Dave was on the same page. "I know." He touched Aarons arm to say he was sorry to have to do this and that he was sure, Amy said the truth.


	10. San Diego and Miami

**Hello guys! Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you like the story. Here is the next chapter. We are near to the end I think.**

**San Diego and Miami**

Two days later the team split into two groups. Morgan, Blake and Reid flew to Miami to interview Hermandez. The rest were on their way to San Diego to get Rose out.  
They had needed a whole day to convince Strauss that they can't do anymore from far away, that they had to go on the spot. And that Aaron wanted to bring Amy with him didn't make it easier. At the end he had also take Jake with him, because his Sister-in-law was sick with a stomach-flu and there was no other babysitter so short-termed.  
"Please," Aaron that for the hundreds time to Amy, "stay with Jack in the Hotel. Don't try anything to get to Rose. We will handle everything."  
Amy smiled at him. "I will Aaron. You do your job and I take care of Jack."  
Rossi sat with JJ behind Aaron, Amy and Jack and whispered to her: "Do you think she'll do that?"  
"If it was Henry who went missing, I probably would try to get to him." JJ told him, but then she added: "On the other hand I trust Hotch that he knows what he is doing."

After they landed and settled into the Hotel, Aaron and Rossi started with a talk to the local police about Petuchow. They made it a searching case for Amy, so Aaron hoped that she really didn't leave the room. It would make the police suspicious, when somebody would recognize her at the streets. Because Amy worked for the San Diego Police they were very concerned about her well being and her former superior Detective Miller assured the team all the help they need.

Garcia called from Quantico: "Hey Boss, I found a big, and if I say big, I mean big, money received at the bank account of Hermandez wife."  
"How big?" asked Rossi who could hear her on speakers.  
"One million dollar."  
"And from whom?" wanted Aaron to know. He could hear Garcia typing something in the computer before answering.  
"From a company called MicPet, which you can see are the first letters of the name of Michail Petuchow and which are in import and export and they have warehouses at the San Diego Harbor which I'm sending you the address right now."  
A beep on their mobiles showed them, that the address has arrived. Rossi looked at it.  
"That's where Amy saw the FBI-agents get shot and dumped into the river."  
"Thanks Garcia!" Aaron said and hung up.

At the same time the Team in Miami went straight to the apartment house of Hemrandez. As soon as they arrived on the right floor they recognized the smell of decay and death. A neighbor looked out of his door; he looked as sleazy as the whole house.  
"Are you finally doing something about this smell?" he asked slurring and Blake saw the bottle of beer in his hand.  
With drawn guns they stopped before the door. Morgan knocked three times, than shouted: "FBI, we have a warrant!"  
He only waited for thirty seconds before his foot rammed against the door and open it with a loud crash.  
They split to search the rooms, but the only thing they found was the dead Rodrigez Hermandez in the bathroom.  
Morgan searched the victim for apparent wounds. "Looks like he was strangled."  
Reid agreed with him. "The same way Bogdanow died."  
When Blake came in Morgan asked: "Any sign of the wife?"  
But Blake shook her head. "Nothing. There are no clothes in the cupboard, so I assume she left him."  
Morgan called Garcia. "Babygirl, can you find out if the wife of Hermandez filed for divorce?"  
"I would if I had that much money."  
Because the team in Miami didn't know she filled them in.  
"Garcia, does have Hermandez wife any connection to Petuchow?" Reid asked. It needed a few minutes before they became their answer.  
"Oh guys, I have no Idea how I could miss this. Benita Hermandez is working for the MicPet company as an office administrator for two and a half years. She had a good income, but get bonus the time Amy was moved in the witness protection program."  
"So she used her husband for the information." Reid assumed and Blake added: " He never was that secretive about his work, must be easy for her."  
Garcia caught the speaker's eye: "She was world champion in Kickboxing and Taekwando in 2001 and 2002."  
"That explains how she overpowerd the bigger men." Reid looked to the dead man on the floor.

At the same time Rose wasn't in her Hotel room anymore. She and Jack wore both a base cap and sunglasses; she made it a game for him. She didn't want to make any trouble; she just wanted to look at her little girl for a moment. It was afternoon and the school was out. Jack and Amy stood behind a corner of house, looking at the children who left the building.


	11. Finding Rose

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the long waiting. I had some troubles to find the right beginning of the ending :-) **

**Finding Rose**

Half an hour later both teams met via phone conference in the offices of the local police departments. Aaron and Derek made sure, that nobody could hear them.  
"What do we have so far?" Rossi asked and the voice of Garcia came through the speakers of his cell.  
"We have a dead Bogdanow and a dead Hermandez, whose wife worked for Petuchow when her husband lost all the money. For a secretary she had a really good income, which she supplemented with a bonus, probably for selling the info's of the hiding places of Amy and Rose. When Rodrigez got fired she settled with him at Miami and opened an office of MicPet there, near to Amy and Rose."  
"But why didn't they kill her right at the start." Derek Morgan asked the rest of the team.  
"I think Cunningham was good at his job. He would have hid them both very well and it needed some time for Petuchow to find out her new identity in Miami." Hotch answered.  
Garcia continued: "Mr. Hermandez was a lavish spender, so Benita gets separated from him three month ago, not telling him about all the money she got from Petuchow. But he must have found out and claimed the half of it for himself."  
"That was the fight the neighbor heard from the apartment." Blake added.  
"Right." Garcia said. "So Rodrigez ended up dead."  
"Let's get back to the evening of the abduction." Rossi looked at some pictures they had pinned on the board to have a better view on things.  
"Morgan, you have to find Benita Hermandez. I need to know if she was with Bogdanow and Petuchow or if someone else was involved in it." Hotch said.

Amy was angry with herself. Why couldn't she stay away from Rose? It would be a few more days without her.  
She sat with Rose and Jack in Roses room in the big house of Michail Petuchow.  
When she waited before Roses school, her daughter looked over the street and recognized her mother immediately. Before she could run, Michail saw her and she knew it was over. Because of Rose and Jack Amy kept calm when she went to him and her thrilled up and down hopping daughter.  
"Mom, look how many toys Uncle Michail bought for me. He gave me the pink unicorn I wanted so badly for weeks." Rose showed her and Jack the big fluffy toy.  
"Wow, that's almost as big as you are."  
"Can we go back to the hotel?" Jack asked her and she could see he was unsure how he hast o rate the situation.  
Michail showed up in the doorframe. He smiled, not angry or perfidious, just the normal Uncle Michail smile.  
"Let us talk for a moment." He said to Amy. She looked at Jacks fearful face. „Rose, would you take care of him for a minute?" she asked her daughter.  
"Sure Mom."

When Hotches cellphone rang his heartbeat raised.  
„They are not in their room." he heard JJ saying, who he sent to the hotel to check up on Amy and Rose. "The guy on the reception saw her and Jack leaving two hours ago."  
"Let's meet before Petuchows house." He looked at Rossi who understood without a word.

"You look like you are afraid that I could kill you." Michail poured himself a cup of coffee then looked asking to Amy who shook her head.  
"That's what the FBI said. That you'll kill me, because I can put you into prison."  
Michail ignored her statement. "Do you know why Alexej got killed?" he asked her instead. That sounded like Michail wasn't the one who killed her boyfriend. But finally he admitted that it wasn't a suicide.  
Amy shook her head again. As long as he was talking she had time to think about how to get the kids out of here. She hoped that Hotch found out that she was here and was on his way.  
Michail continued. "One day he came to me, with pictures from our parents. Did Alex tell you that our mom left us when we were kids?"  
This time Amy nodded. It was always a hard topic for Alex, he was heartbroken over his loss.  
"These pictures he found showed our mom. Tortured by our own dad. Because he couldn't give her the love she needed, so she had an affair with a friend of our dad. My dad killed both of them. And kept the pictures so he could remind himself how gorgeous he was. The great, famous, terrifying Sergej Petuchow."  
He sounded very angry when he kept up his report. "I never had a problem to step into my father's footsteps. I was a child with lots of anger and women weren't for me people I couldn't trust anymore, so seeing my dad handle the girls for the brothels looked right for me." He made a short break to drink some coffee. "Alexej was completely different. He missed our mother a lot and dreamed the dreams of a little boy, whose mom come to take him and gave him a better live without all that illegal stuff around us. I think that was one of the reasons he decided to go to law school. First dad was more than angry with him, but then he tried to use Alex for his own benefit. How older Alex got the less he wanted to get involved. One day he moved out and we didn't hear much from him till the day I found out that he lived with you and that you had a daughter together. I was jealous when I saw you guys. A really happy normal family. That's why I came again and again." Michail smiled at her. Amy was confused. Robert Harsen told her that Michail Petuchow would kill her in an instant and Rose too. But here she was, talking to him and she doesn't felt threatened in any way.  
They could hear sirens.  
"That must be your rescue." Michail was absolutely calm. „I think you should go outside with the kids. I'll stay here and wait. I think the FBI will have some questions."

Aaron never felt so relieved like the moment he saw Jack, Amy and Rose outside of the house. He jumped out of the car in the moment it stopped.  
With his hand on his gun he ran to her. "Are you allright?" Jack jumped in his arms.  
„We are fine." She answered, looking down at the floor. She knew he must be angry with her.  
„Where is Petuchow?" Rossi asked, followed by JJ and an officer of the local police.  
"He's waiting in the kitchen." She noticed that all of them had their guns in their hand. "Don't be hard on him; he didn't do anything to us. He wants to tell you the truth."  
While Rossi, JJ and the officer went into the house Aaron put Jack down and made her look at him by placing his hands softly around her face. "You put Jack in danger. That was really stupid."  
"I know. I'm sorry." Amy just wanted to be hold by him, but he probably didn't want to see her again.  
"I could have lost you. Why you didn't still waited till I was back."  
"Because I didn't want to meet her; I just wanted to take a look at her. We went to her school, but unfortunately before we could hide us better Rose saw us." She looked at her daughter. Amy didn't want to make her felt guilty, but probably she didn't understand what was happening.  
"And I was so glad to see my mommy after that long time." The little girl told the stranger. "I like uncle Michail, but I missed you so much." She grabbed for the hand of her mother.  
„I missed you too sweetie."  
„Why is Uncle Michail handcuffed?"  
Before she could answer Aaron came near to her. „We'll talk later." And then he explained to Rose. „Sometimes we have to do this only because the rules say so."  
"It's no problem Rose. They are just doing their job." Michail told her and Rose was okay with it.


End file.
